


Tuesday's Sundae (on a Wednesday)

by pearliegrimm



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, outside of music my girls share a collective braincell, roddy pls help these hopeless space lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearliegrimm/pseuds/pearliegrimm
Summary: “So Tuesday tells me that she never wants to stop being here with me... And then- then she just kisses me!" Carole confesses, tilting her head, frantic and confused. “Do you- do you think that means she’s into me?”“...Carole I’m going to kill you.”





	1. hold me now

Roddy always had a rather keen eye for all kinds of happenstances in this world. He supposed it was just a little something that had come prepackaged with his field of work- the ability to pick up attributes that would otherwise be hidden underneath...

He didn’t know it would be helpful with people as well, though.

Carole sits down opposite of him on the upholstery with an ungraceful slump. She had been the one that had called him out here on such short notice- a very strange move, indeed.

Especially now that he saw the severe lack of _Tuesday_ attached at her hip.

“It’s weird seeing one of you without the other.” Roddy admits, twirling the straw in his iced coffee with a lazy kind of restlessness. Carole and Tuesday were an item, so much so that it had taken Roddy an honest to god few days to figure out which name matched which girl.

“I wanted to talk with you alone.” Carole tells him, looking about the diner with a weary kind of air. As if there were cameras watching her every move. She seemed quite on edge- a vast difference to her typical relaxed persona.

Normally, this kind of talking _with a cute girl_ would make Roddy blush to the colour of a ripened cherry- but, as he noted before, _he’d noticed stuff…_

About Tuesday and Carole.

There was no way in the world that this had anything to do with _him._ Not romantically at least.

Because, whether those two knew it or not…

Carole and Tuesday were completely infatuated with one another. So much so that when they spoke together he could tell that they saw only one another in the room- no one else. They were each other’s moons (Phobos and Deimos)- constantly shining a light on one another at the darkest of times.

It was just a matter of time before one of them actually made the first official move.

...And if he had to bet money on it- he would say that Carole would be the one to do it.

She was the more forward of the two- and Roddy meant no ill-will toward Tuesday when he said that the little blonde girl was about as assertive as a stake of pancakes with freckles. Carole would almost definitely be the one to finally end this charade of _‘will they, won’t they’_ because everyone but them already knew that, yes, _they would._

“So, it was Wednesday yesterday, ya know? Which meant that it was laundry day! So I decided to just go do it by myself in the afternoon so that Tues could tune her guitar and stuff… Anyway I come back when the sun was starting to set.” Carole begins to speak, her own drink (some kind of green soda) forgotten for now. “And…” She screws up her face, obviously wanting to word her sentences in a way that would get her point across better. “I just want to know your opinion on something… I don’t really have anyone else to ask about this... No one really knows the two of us quite as well as you do... Besides Gus, of course. But he’d be way too awkward to talk to about this.” Carole was obviously nervous. A trait that was rare to see in her.

Roddy listens in a little more intently. This would surely be interesting to say the least. To say the most, it would probably make Roddy feel even more like a hopeless shut-in than he already did.

“So,” she drawls, backtracking a little. “I come home yesterday night, right? and Tuesday’s made dinner for me! Candles, actual glass cups and everything! She even made us ice cream sundaes! It was really sweet of her- even if she can’t cook very well,” Carole laughs, her eyes twinkling at the thought of her. God, how did they not see it?

“and then she takes my hand.”

Roddy raises an eyebrow.

“She tells me that she never wants to stop being here with me... And then- then she just kisses me!"

He nearly spits out his drink.

Tuesday?

Tuesday made the first move?

TUESDAY?

Roddy owed someone a lot of hypothetical money.

Carole sighs, tilting her head, “so do you think that means she’s into me?”

…Jesus.

This time he actually does spit out his drink.

Roddy can’t believe that he, the hermit nerd that collected plastic robots was the least socially inept at this table. He honestly has to make sure that the girl wasn’t joking with him.

Carole’s expression is utterly serious as she stares at him, her eyes wide and curious- waiting for an answer. Roddy knew that Carole (and Tuesday, for that matter,)’s collective forte wasn’t exactly _intelligence_ in the conventional sense- but he thought that perhaps they at least possessed _some_ amount of common sense.

Then again, Tuesday had run away from home with nothing but a suitcase and a guitar- and Carole had just let her live at her house the _hour_ after meeting her.

Roddy should have known they would need a little nudge in the right direction.

He places the drink down, trying to keep the incredulity from his voice. “Carole I’m going to kill you.”

“Huh?! Why!?”  
“She makes you a romantic dinner… She tells you she never wants to leave your side… She _kisses_ you. _And you’re wondering if she’s into you?”_

“Yeah?”

“Are you _kidding_ me?”

Carole pouts, now looking more pissed off than confused, “I came here for your _help,_ if you’re gonna make fun of me- I may as well just leave.” She slides off the seat with a huff.

“Hold on.” Roddy grabs her hand as he moves past her. If this were any kind of romantic film- that would have been the move that the love interests would have shared together. _Wait don’t go- I love you, darling._ But no. Roddy was just trying to stop his stupidly oblivious friend from royally screwing up her chance at happiness.

“You like her, right?” Roddy asks, not out of needing to know the answer himself but rather wondering if Carole knew the full extent of her own feelings quite yet.

She flushes, averting her gaze, “y-yeah.”

He sighs. At least that was a start.

“Sit back down and tell me everything from the top.”


	2. kiss me

Just as Roddy requested she do, Carole starts from the very beginning of the story once more.

She relays all of the information back to him with a more particular, frenzied essence- even going so far as to describe the ice cream sundaes that Tuesday had prepared for the two of them. (They seemed quite delicious, topped with peanuts and chocolate syrup.)

And though the extra information was, indeed, mildly intriguing (and delicious sounding...)

...It only allowed for him to realise how hopeless those two girls were with one another when it came to romance. _They were teenagers right?_

Okay, so was he- but that shouldn’t count!

“-And then after she kissed me, I uh,” Carole scratches the back of her head, looking ashamed, “I thanked her and then hid upstairs for the rest of the night.”

 

Roddy might actually just kill Carole.

It would be easier, that was certain.

 

“You _thanked_ her?”

“I didn’t know what else to do!” Carole exclaims, perhaps finally beginning to realise the mistake that she may have made with Tuesday... on Wednesday. “I couldn’t think straight after she kissed me!”

“Oh I’m sure you couldn’t think _straight,_ but that’s no excuse for being an imbecile.” Roddy flicks his straw outward toward her like a pointer. The ice in his iced coffee had long since melted. They’d been at this for quite a while now. This game of Carole being ridiculously aloof about romance, and Roddy- well, being almost as equally aloof, giving her advice that he’d never actually taken for himself. It was beginning to grow far too… ridiculous.

Carole groans, putting her face in her hands.

Apparently it had only taken a short _forever_ for her to actually _get_ the picture.

At least they were here now- no matter how long it took. It seemed that presently, at least Roddy _and_ Carole were both frustrated with Carole.

And that… That was progress… Maybe.

“You really think she likes me?” Carole asks him, her voice muffled with frustration and the table.

Roddy is going to have grey hair by the time he turns twenty.

“Yes,” Roddy sighs, trying his best not to snap in frustration, “I would bet my limited edition figurines on it.”

“Woah, really?” That piqued Carole’s interest- she knew how much those dumb toys meant to him. That _must_ mean he was serious about this all. She lifts her head, meeting his eyes.

“Really.” Roddy replies, taking another sip of his now lukewarm drink and grimacing. “So you need to go back to the loft, you need to find and talk to Tuesday, you need to tell her that you like her _romantically-_ because knowing you both, you’ll take it the wrong way... And then you will apologise for acting so weird about the kiss last night.” Roddy doesn’t think he’s spoken this much in _years,_ “after that, hopefully, I can die peacefully.”  

Carole nods continuously as he talks, a spark in her eyes that Roddy only ever saw when she was talking about music… or Tuesday.

It seemed this little order had gotten through to her, at last.

“And report back to me as soon as you can.” Roddy says, slurping up the dregs of his coffee- more out of necessity than anything else. “There’s not enough good dramas on TV lately so this will have to suffice.”  
Carole rolls her eyes lightly but nods with a smile. She rises with a determined air and fishes around her overalls for her wallet.

“I’ll cover it.” Roddy waves her off, “just go to her.”

Carole’s grin brightens once more, her skin glows under the fluorescent light of the diner. “Thanks Roddy.”

If this were any other time, that expression might have been enough for him to melt into nothing but a puddle with an emo haircut- but, again, _this was Carole and Tuesday._ He had begun to think of them like his lesbian little sisters at this point.

Even if they were all the same age.

 

Roddy walks back to his apartment with an undeniable skip in his step and a lightness in his heart. Perhaps it was nice to solve a human problem every once in a while. He wouldn’t say that they were easier than the equations and computations of his profession- but he would say that they held a different kind of quality to them that brought a smile to his face.

 

The sun is beginning to set when he gets a message- from _Tuesday_ of all people.

 

**roddy (*^▽^*)**

**carole told me she talked with u about what happened on wednesday! (*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ**

**sorry about that ( *’ω’* ) we were both a bit confused. (っ- ‸ – ς) we really need to work on our communication- outside of music, haha (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)**

**...but im so glad she spoke with u!  (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))**

**thank u so much for ur help! o((*^▽^*))o ur a wonderful friend and we r both so glad to have u in our lives!**

**ps;**

**I definitely owe u a sundae for this (灬♥ω♥灬)**

 

**love, tuesday (carole also says thank u)**

 

Attached is a selfie of the two of them, timestamped with the current date. They’re both smiling with wide grins- Carole’s arm is slung around Tuesday, pulling her close. Much closer than before.

It seemed that the mission had been a huge success.

 

Roddy would never admit it to anyone… But he may have punched the air in triumph alone in his room after that. He wasn’t even sure why, but he felt so happy for the two of them. Even if they were both kind of idiots… They deserved to be idiots together. Happy idiots.

...Perhaps this was just one of the benefits of having friends.

This nice feeling spreading about his chest was one that he wasn’t quite accustomed to. It was strange but he didn’t want it to stop.

Carole and Tuesday, together at last...

Roddy pauses.

...Ugh, he was going to be a third wheel even more than ever now, wasn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> [hmu on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pearliegrimm)   
> 


End file.
